Cold Air, Warm Hearts
by Captain Buggles
Summary: Barry may have just lost to Jupiter at Lake Acuity, but Lucas just can't stand to see his best friend so miserable. Clingyshipping.


**Cold Air, Warm Hearts**

**A short Clingyshipping fic requested by a good friend, Ranzu Truffles...I didn't ask for specifics, because I never told him I agreed to writing Clingyshipping and I wanted to surprise him with this. If he wants something more to his specifications once this is up, I'll write that too. This is a divergence from the point in the games where Barry loses to Jupiter at Lake Acuity (which is likely an idea that has already been done better, orz), so there are quotes taken straight from that, although there are obviously things added on. (I thank Youtube so much for its copious amount of Pokémon playthroughs omg)**

* * *

The winds around Lake Acuity seemed to go from joyful and exhilarating to bone-chilling and relentless as Barry's last Pokémon fell to Jupiter. Truth be told, Barry didn't actually have much he wanted to say. All he really knew at that moment was that he was glad the chilling winds in his eyes had been making his eyes water, which could hide the genuine tears that he was desperately trying to fight back. But Barry had always been a big talker, so he quickly chose a semi-passionate, stereo-typically heroic phrase to distract him from his tears and save as much face as possible. "You're not getting away with this, Team Galactic!" In any other situation, he definitely would've said "You're not getting away with this _as long as I'm here_, Team Galactic!", but at that moment he simply didn't have the heart to say it. He had lost. Not to someone he considered tough and admirable, like his father, or Crasher Wake, or even his best friend Lucas, but to an awful, twisted, smug, unapologetic excuse for a human being like Jupiter. Part of him wanted to punch her square in the jaw as she sneered and began to speak.

"Oh? Are you finished already?" Jupiter said mockingly, looking entirely unphased by the cold despite her tight, skimpy uniform. "Your Pokémon aren't bad, but you're laughably weak." she continued, seeming perfectly aware that adding a condescending half-compliment to her insult would make it even more hurtful. It painfully brought home the realization that it wasn't even about the team Barry was so proud of, it was entirely his fault for being so brash, reckless, and hyperactive during the battle. "You honestly thought you could save the Pokemon of the lake? And become the Pokemon Champion? Dream on, little kid." Jupiter's eyes were cold and demeaning, seeming to bore straight into Barry's flesh. Barry could hardly even look at her, all he could see was the pity, condescension, and disgust in her eyes. "But eww, it's cold here. Let's go back to the Veilstone HQ." Jupiter said with a cocky chuckle, walking past Barry like he was nothing more but a lump of snow. Suddenly, Barry heard her begin to speak again, apparently to someone behind him.

When he turned, he was more than a little surprised, and much more than a little ashamed and embarrassed, to see that it was Lucas. "Oh? Don't I know you? We met in Eterna City." Jupiter said to Lucas. Lucas didn't respond, he just frowned and glared at her. Lucas had always been pretty quiet, but Barry fondly recognized that action as one of Lucas' defining traits. If Lucas happened to not like you, or be angry at you, he flat-out refused to talk to you. Barry remembered it all too well from the time when he accidentally dropped Lucas' GBA into his sink, which happened to be full of dishwater. But the funny-in-retrospect memory quickly faded when Barry thought about how Lucas would react to him once he was done talking to Jupiter. As a matter of fact, Lucas was already done with that, since Barry missed a line about Team Galactic doing something huge while he was daydreaming and feeling sorry for himself.

Barry tensed as Lucas walked closer to him, his face heavy with concern. "_Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, don't be mad, don't be mad._" Barry thought. All too soon, Lucas was standing right in front of him, with an expression that indicated he was patiently waiting for Barry to begin talking. Lucas was always a little strange like that. He hardly ever fully initiated conversation, he'd just sort of look at you or say your name and things kind of went from there. Barry was slightly relieved that it wasn't an expression of anger, and he began to talk. His voice shook and cracked, and his eyes were producing more tears than any wind could cause, but Lucas just patiently listened. "Yeah, that's right! I couldn't do anything against Team Galactic!" Barry turned away and looked out towards the lake, too ashamed to look at Lucas.

"That Pokémon called Uxie... It was suffering..." Barry said sadly. "I'm going to get tougher..." Despite the fact that he was technically talking to Lucas, it was more of something he was telling himself. Not that it was really helping, since Barry couldn't remember the last time his self-esteem was so low. "It's not about winning or losing... That's not good enough... I have to be stronger. It's not enough to just want to be the most powerful Trainer ever... It takes honest effort... And a determined heart." Barry was going for a loud, mature sounding speech to seem tough, but in truth all the words came out with inconsistent volume, and it always sounded like he was about to cry. He looked at Lucas for a moment, with a frown on his face that made Lucas' heart sink. "I bet you would've thrashed her." Lucas' eyes widened when Barry said that. Barry never admitted Lucas was better than him so readily. It was always after Lucas had already proven himself, and even then, Barry would always say that he'd be the better one next time.

Lucas looked at Barry with a conflicted, disbelieving expression as Barry simply sighed and walked away. Walked, not ran. After a moment of thought, Lucas furrowed his brow and dashed after him. There was no way Barry was going to keep acting like this, not as long as he could do something about it.

Before Barry even knew what was happening, he felt Lucas' body pressing gently against his back, and Lucas' arms sliding up under his arms and around his chest. "W-what are you doing?!" Barry cried out in surprise. Perhaps even more reserved than Lucas' speech was his touch. He accepted hugs, forgave being run into, and wrestled playfully all day long, but he never initiated any of it. It was such a new experience that Barry couldn't help but blush. (and then wish he hadn't because the sudden heat in his face was kind of painful) Unlike Lucas, Barry loved showing affection through physical contact. He even liked hugging Lucas' mom. And now that he was in Lucas' arms, Barry had to admit it was sort of a dream come true. Barry had always loved Lucas to pieces, at first like a brother, but over the last year or two he had noticed a whole new depth to it. Still, he had always boldly considered himself too swift and impatient for love. A boyfriend or girlfriend would be way too much to think about! ...But then again, didn't he kind of sort of think about Lucas a lot? Didn't he lose horribly to Lucas in their first battle simply because he was so caught up in how Lucas seemed so excited and vibrant? While Barry was lost in his racing thoughts, Lucas answered his question.

"I'm helping you feel better." Lucas explained kindly as he nuzzled his head against Barry's shoulder, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Barry simply blushed even more in response, and put his scarf up over his face to hide it. "I know you like hugs, Bear-bear." Lucas said teasingly. Barry could hardly even handle all of this cutesy affection!

"L-Lucas, what's with you?" Barry asked nervously, although he was making no attempt to actually stop him.

"I just want to say that you shouldn't listen to Team Galactic. You can always improve. And if you really believe what you said earlier, then you're already on your way to being one of the best trainers ever." Lucas let go of Barry and moved so they were face to face, then began talking again. This time, he grabbed Barry's hand, and Barry couldn't help but notice how close he was standing. "You've been the best friend ever, and I've never doubted you...So uh..." Lucas blushed and looked down nervously, then smiled slightly and pulled down Barry's scarf. Barry swore he had never truly experienced 'in an instant' until the moment when Lucas' lips touched his cheek oh-so-briefly. It was one of the very,very rare times where he felt like something wasn't long enough. "I-I'm sorry..." Lucas mumbled, as they both stood there with awkward expressions and painful blushes. Finally, Barry smiled and spoke up.

"An unnecessary apology calls for a 1 million pyen fine!" Lucas' entire face lit up in response, and he once again pulled Barry into a tight embrace. And as Barry's lips impatiently collided with Lucas', the winds around Lake Acuity seemed joyful and exhilarating once more.


End file.
